


You freed my feet from the ground so we could both scape and fly for a while

by Zaynersbitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Daddy Liam, Daddy Zayn, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Character Death, Twins, Writer Zayn, dad fic, it's not one of the boys fyi, pinning, some larry on the side, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynersbitch/pseuds/Zaynersbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and his twins are forced by a very stubborn Louis to join a baby boot camp and he ends up meeting Liam... who is not exactly who he says he is....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oflightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oflightning/gifts).



> hi! i hope you enjoy this, i made a few changes also, if you are wonderng about the title is a Shakira song called "antologia"

“you bastard!!” Zayn hisses “I can’t believe that you lied to me” he keeps his voice down so the babies don’t wake up.

“it’s not like I was expecting on falling for you” Liam hisses back.

Zayn flinches at Liam’s words, because well shit Liam fell for him, but at the same time their “relationship” was based on lies and Zayn hates lies.

This is Louis’s fault, he knew he couldn’t trust his friend and his crazy ideas. This is not the end, he knows it’s not but still, he’s angry at Liam and at himself because he went through one of Louis’s plans. Let’s rewind a couple of months so you can get why they’re fighting and like I said, this is not the end, actually it’s the beginning of their relationship.

///

Zayn is waken by a crying, well actually two little people who were supposed to be sleeping are now crying, he curses under his breath because “ _it’s too fucking early for this shit”_ he narrows his eyes at the clock that reads 4 am. “ _Great”_ He thinks as he pads slowly to the other room and flicks the light switch and his narrowed eyes turn in to a soft pout and sighs when his eyes catch the sight of his twins crying in their cribs.

“oh my little babies what’s wrong?” he coos as he walks to his daughter first and picks her up and his actions make his son cry louder “Dahi, beta give me a second and I’ll pick you up too” he sighs as he walks to the small boy and picks him up.

He walks to his room carrying to babies who are sniffing and hiccupping after having cried for at least ten minutes, he climbs his bed and places them slowly so they lay down in the middle of the mattress.

“you kids are too spoiled” he sighs as their eyes begin to water again “just let me make myself comfortable, ok?” he sits next to them and closes his eyes.

“I bet you just wanted to sleep here huh?” he looks at both of them who are now babbling at each other and smiling like they finished a huge task (which apparently, was waking Zayn up so they can sleep with him) “little rascals” he huffs a laugh and lies down, immediately Pia crawls to his stomach and lies there with her head on his chest, while Dahi cradles and places himself between Zayn’s ribs and arm. Zayn’s natural reaction is securing his daughter with his left arm so she doesn’t fall and pressing his son a little bit tighter against his side so the boy doesn’t wander away from his grip, he sighs for what it feels the tenth time and closes his eyes.

He wakes up three hours latter bit a soft giggle and a small hand trying to snatch his hair off his head.

“Pia” he warns and makes the girl giggle “please beti, baba needs some sleep”

“no” Zayn sighs and opens an eye to look at her “no baba” she giggles.

“I swear that I’m killing Lou for teaching you how to say no” he smiles and closes his eyes again.

“baba” there’s a soft tremble in her voice and he know that she’s gonna cry if he doesn’t wake up right now.

“ok ok I’m up” he opens his eyes and stares at her.

He can’t believe how lucky he is, her eyes are round and big, they remind him of a deer caught in the headlights, they are a mix of gold and green, her chubby cheeks make her face look round and puffy and her soft short jet black hair falls on her eyes; on the other side his son is quite different, his eyes are soft and almond shaped, his nose is small almost button like, his eyes are a mix of blue and specs of gray, his hair is honey colored and he has soft curls that fall softly in his face; but in the end both kids look alike, after all they are twins.

She lies down again and lets a soft sigh escape from her mouth, Zayn turns to see his son still sleeping, head resting on the crook of this elbow, his hair is a mess all over his forehead and sucking two of his finger.

“Dahi” he whispers as he moves his arms and his son’s head falls softly on the bed “beta wake up”

Zayn sits down while he holds his daughter because it seems like she doesn’t want to let go from his chest.

“Dahi come on” he coaxes and with his free hand he caresses his puffy cheeks and makes the boy stir and whine.

“no baba” Pia whispers as she tries to grab Zayn’s other hand so he doesn’t wake her brother.

“yes baby, he needs to wake up” Zayn smiles and kisses her head.

He places her between his legs and he softly picks up his son and starts to sing softly, the thing is that his son is just like him, he detests waking up and also it is pretty hard to do so, on the other hand his daughter is a morning person, she’s the one in charge of waking everyone in the apartment up.

After ten minutes of singing and kissing his son’s face the baby finally wakes up and scrunches his nose and lips start to tremble.

“no no no my little one” Zayn coos “don’t cry, it’s just me and your sis, don’t you want some food baby?” he makes the baby smile between trembling lips.

“baba” the boy whines lips still trembling.

“yes beta? You hungry?” Zayn asks and the baby nods “ok so let’s get you two ready and we’ll go out and have breakfast”

He manages to place both kids on his arms and walks to their room and closes the door with his foot, he places Pia on the floor so she wanders away while he dresses his son; after his son is ready he places him down and picks Pia up and earns a whine from Dahi “Beta don’t be jealous” he warns.

After both kids are ready he picks them up and walks to his room and changes to some fresh clothes, he grabs the stroller, places both kids; and on his way out he picks his phone, wallet and his keys, and just like that he’s off the apartment.

On his way to the restaurant he calls Louis to tell him to meet them up in the restaurant, which he earns an earful of curses because _“really Malik? It’s too fucking early, it’s a good thing I love those babies”_ and with that he hung up the phone leaving Zayn speechless.

He enters the restaurant and the smell of breakfast makes his stomach growl and apparently he’s not the only one because the twins whine.

“it’s ok, we’re about to eat” he smiles at them, he takes a table at the end of the restaurant and places the stroller next to him. One of the waiters spots him and walks to him with a smile and offers him a couple of baby chairs and Zayn agrees and gives him an honest thank you.

He places both kids and orders their food while he waits for Louis, whom arrives five minutes later holding Harry’s hand and smiling brightly.

“morning” Zayn smiles at them.

“morning my loves” Louis ignores Zayn and immediately turns to place a kiss in their head, and Harry smiles at Zayn.

“morning bro” he goes and kisses them too and then takes a seat in front of Zayn, while Louis sits next to Pia.

“d’ya already ordered?” Harry looks at him over the menu and Zayn shakes his head

“ordered for the two rascals but I was waiting for you” he complies

“you better have waited for us, you already woke me up this fu- early” Louis cuts himself when Zayn narrows his eyes and turns to see both babies reminding him not to swear in front of them.

“Lou it was nine in the morning” Zayn chuckles making his kids laugh too.

“my little angels” “Louis coos at them “look at them so happy and cheery this early in the morning”

Zayn smiles “well right now they are, but you know how Dahi gets when I wake him” Zayn sighs as the waiter comes and puts some oat meal for the kids on the table.

“just like his dad before they were born, proper pain every morning” Louis laughs and earns an eye roll from Zayn and a snicker from Harry.

They’re in the middle of their food when Louis decides to tell them a great idea because _“come on Zaynie don’t you like my ideas? Don’t you trust me?”_

“I think you should sign up for a baby boot camp” Louis chimes happily.

“what the fuck?” Zayn can’t help but to ask as soon as those words leave Louis’s mouth.

“language Zaynie, your kids are here” Louis hisses “you heard me, a baby boot camp”

“isn’t that for like mom’s who want to get fit after labor?” Harry manages to say while he munches some bread.

“yes!” Louis smiles “but they also help with your kids relationship and Zaynie here has a lot of free time so why not?”

“Lou for the tenth time.. I’m not a mom who just had a kid, and apart from that they’re twins” Zayn sighs and Harry chuckles.

“Lou I think this idea is kinda dumb” Harry kisses Louis’s temple when said boy pouts.

“it’s not, right Pia?” he coos “you want to go to a baby boot camp and meet people”

The girl squeals and starts to nod even though Zayn knows she has no idea of what Louis is saying.

“stop talking trash Lou” Zayn rolls his eyes and picks Dahi up and cleans his face “could you clean Pia please?” he asks Harry who gladly picks her up.

“oi, I feel excluded” Louis pouts “I want a baby”

“no you don’t” Harry and Zayn answer at the same time.

“well ok not right now” Louis slumps on his seat and pouts some more “come on Zayn please go to that baby boot camp”

“if I go” Zayn says as he pinches the bridge of his nose “you’re going too, because I can’t handle both of them like that ok?”

“I don’t think is a good idea” Louis answers with wide eyes.

‘oh no no, it actually is” Harry chimes enthusiastically“you can get fit babe, you’ve been talking about it for ages!”

“are you calling me fat!?” Louis gasps.

“not at all babe” Harry laughs “it was just an idea”

“ok, I’ll go with you” Louis huffs and looks at Zayn who’s placing a sleepy Dahi on the stroller.

“now that I think about it… how did you found out about those baby boot camps?” Zayn walks to Harry and grabs Pia immediately she lets her head rest on Zayn’s shoulder and sighs.

“well I was talking… well I wasn’t talking actually, I heard this guy at the coffee shop the other day, he was talking to a girl right, and she was complaining about how she couldn’t lose weight after having her baby right?” Louis sighs.

“wait you were eye dropping someone else’s convo? That’s not nice Lou” Harry frowns because Harry is like that, he is polite not like his boyfriend who is quite rude when he has to, Harry tries to be soft and nice when he has to tell someone something, but when it comes to Louis let’s just say that he doesn’t care if he makes someone else cry.

“yeah yeah babe let me finish” Louis says dismissing Harry “so this guy tells her about a friend of a friend who is a “teacher”” he air quotes “at a baby boot camp and he was a pretty good teacher and some other stuff” he finishes with a grin.

“you’re so noisy” Zayn sighs as he tries to detangle his daughter’s hands from his hair “beti please stop” he whines and makes the girl giggle.

“I am not” Louis squawks “I was just bored and they were talking too loud”

“well babe you were kinda noisy though” Harry kisses Louis frown off.

“well I’m sorry for giving you a good idea” he says while he frowns at Zayn “I was just being useful”

“you were Lou” Zayn sighs “it’s just tha- Pia stop it, it hurts” he tries to finish but the girl is pulling his hair quite hard.

“you go babe” Louis cheers and earns a scowl from Harry and Zayn “what?”

“don’t encourage her” Zayn hisses as he grabs her hands and kisses them “don’t pull my hair babe, it hurts”

“we have to go, Hazz here has classes in an hour and I have to work in two” Louis sighs “I’ll send you the info of the classes for the babies and we’ll sign up, ok? Ok perfect” he doesn’t let Zayn answer and they say their goodbyes to Zayn and Pia, leaving Dahi sleep in peace.

Zayn places Pia in the stroller and pays for the breakfast, he goes to the grocery store to grab some food and more diapers, and on the way back to his apartment his daughter falls asleep too.

He gets to his apartment and he tries to be silent while he puts his keys on the key bowl, takes out his shoes and takes the stroller back to the kid’s room; after that he picks up his son and kisses his forehead before laying him on his crib and does the same with daughter. He carefully lets the door semi closed so he can hear them if they call for him, and with a sigh he walks to the kitchen to clean the mess he left last night and goes to finish his work.

//

He was nineteen when he met a girl of bright eyes and a sweet laugh that every time she did laugh, Zayn’s stomach would flip and do somersaults; that same girl changed Zayn’s life, he was the type of guy that never pays attention to the looks, if you’re a boy, it’s ok for Zayn, if you’re a girl, it is ok too; but this girl, everything about her was different, she used to smell like flowers and fruits, her hair was honey colored much like his son, her body.. she was perfect, for Zayn she was, but that’s the trick, she _was.._

Zayn fell for her.. well that’s what he thinks, but she didn’t fall for him, Zayn knew, he was aware that she wasn’t as involved in the relationship as he was, but he didn’t care, because she made him forget about strong arms and broad shoulders, when he was with her he could only think about curvy hips and perky breasts, and his family actually liked her. They were together for a couple of months when she told him that she was pregnant, Zayn was happy… she was miserable; Zayn keep studying and working and she just stopped glowing. By the time Zayn becomes a published author at the age of 20, they are no longer together and he has two months old twins, and by the time the twins are four months she’s not there anymore. If he’s honest it doesn’t actually hurts. He wasn’t in love, he was just trying to escape from his reality and she was a nice option, but in the end he became a dad and he’s happy about it.

//

He’s finishing his second cup of tea and writing on his laptop when he hears a soft whine from the babies room, he looks at the clock and realizes that it must be Pia, because it’s almost time for lunch, he places the cup back on the table and closes his laptop. He gets up and walks to the room and finds his daughter sniffing and looking around until her eyes fall on him.

“baba” she smiles “up”

“hi bunny” he picks her up and buries his smile on her soft hair “sleep well?”

He doesn’t get an answer because the girl is too busy tracing his tattoos with her chubby fingers, he holds her a little bit tighter and walks to Dahi’s crib and sees that the boy is still sleeping peacefully, so he decides to let him be until he cooks lunch and they have to eat.

“come on beti, let’s go and make lunch” he softly whispers and kisses her daughters cheek, and earns a giggle from her.

“babaaa” she coos as she tries to pull his hair of his ponytail.

“no Pia” he warns but he can’t help to smile at his daughter because she still tries to grab his hair “beti do you want a snack while I cook?”

The girl squeals as he places her in her chair and gives her some cereal without milk so she can munch it while he prepares lunch.

He spends an hour cooking and then he goes and wakes up Dahi, which ends up being a disaster _(because the boy does hates to be waken_ ) Dahi refuses to eat because he’s too grumpy; while his sister eats happily and watches tv from her chair.

//

Two weeks later is when Louis storms into his apartment and jolts him and the twins awake by the amount of noise he creates.

Zayn goes out of his room carrying two crying babies and wearing a scowl on his face “you prick” his words full of venom “get out”

“woa Zaynie what’s wrong?” Lou’s thrown off by Zayn’s behavior and the fact that he insults him while he’s carrying his kids.

“Dahi has been sick for the past two days, with fever and all, he couldn’t even sleep and when he manages to sleep and I can finally take a nap with them you just wake us” Louis can see Zayn’s eyes watering, obviously exhausted “he needs to rest Lou”

Pia’s cries die when she sees Louis and makes grabby hands at him, and Louis gladly takes her in his arms “I’m sorry babe” Louis tells Zayn honestly “I thought you were playing with them, because that’s what you guys always do on the afternoons”

“it’s ok” Zayn rocks Dahi in his arms and coos “come on beta, it’s just Lou, don’t cry baby”

“I’ll take care of this one while you calm him down ok?” Louis walks to the living room “don’t worry about her, she’s actually the social one so it’s not gonna be a problem because she looooves me, don’t you love me?”

Zayn sighs and cleans his unshed tears on his jumper “thanks Lou” he mumbles “sometimes this is too much”

“oh shush Malik” he teases from the living room “you’ve taken care of these two since they were born, you’re perfect at it”

“love you Lou” he calls from the hall as he walks to his room and tries to calm his son down.

Later that day he wakes up to a smiling Dahi who giggles when Zayn blows raspberries on his tummy, and Zayn’s world seems to feel better, because his son is no longer cranky and with fever and he can hear his daughter laughing along with Louis.

//

Three days after Dahi gets better Louis calls him and tells him that he found the perfect baby boot camp and that he signed them up for two classes. Zayn with an eye roll agrees because he knows he can’t back down.

//

Louis enters his apartment on a Monday morning, he’s wearing some running sweats and a hoodie.

“Malik get up” Louis walks to the window and opens the curtains “we have a class to attend but first we need to wake the kids up”

“time s’it” Zayn mumbles against his pillow

“it’s 7am” Louis sighs “the class is at 8:30 but you and your son are a pain in the ass in the mornings so that’s why I’m here early”

“twat” Zayn hisses with no hate in his words “ok I’m up” Zayn slowly gets up and puts some sweats and a Henley.

“now let’s go and wake the trouble-makers” Louis smiles “you get Dahi, I don’t wanna be killed by a one year old”

“shut it” Zayn laughs and yawns “he’s a ball of sunshine”

“yeah right” the other lad snorts and walks out of the room with Zayn following him.

After thirty minutes of Zayn coaxing his kid not to cry and making them breakfast, they change them and he takes out the two individual strollers he rarely uses, just when Louis wants to go out and actually baby sit one of them while Zayn has the other.

They walk to the park and find a group of women with strollers and toddlers with them.

“I have to be honest” Zayn whispers loud enough just for Louis to hear “this idea was shit”

The smaller lad laughs loudly “yeah I know mate, but already paid and well we could use the exercise”

“well yeah and I could use a little bit of fresh air every other day” Zayn shakes his head smiling.

“you see? This is gonna be good” Louis turns to see Zayn as they approach the group of girls “also, we need to maintain our gay image” he says with sarcasm and a forced smile, and with that he leaves Zayn cackling and walking faster to catch up with him and the other people.

As soon as they get to the group they’re surrounded by the mothers who ask for their names and the babies names too an ask them if they’re a couple, and after a _“no no, these to beauties are his I’m just here because he’s new at this and with twins is even more difficult”_

They talk to the other mothers while they wait for their teacher, and it’s not that bad, just that they do fawn about his kids and how cute they are, they’re so alike, and also asking Zayn if he’s single.

After almost ten minutes of waiting and Zayn telling some girl what is like to live with twins and being a single father, a tall muscular guy who’s pushing a stroller clears his throat and smiles at them.

“hi, is everyone ready to start the class?” he gives everyone a warm smile and Zayn’s stomach feels warm and his head fuzzy. This is the first time in months that Zayn has been speechless by someone’s looks.

“fuck he’s fit” Lou says under his breath.

“shut it” Zayn hisses “if he hears us, I’ll kill you”

Louis is about to answer Zayn’s threat when Liam speaks up again.

“I see a couple of new faces today” He looks at both boys “hi I’m Liam, I’m gonna be your strollfit teacher” he smiles “what’s your name boys and your kids names?”

“Well I’m Louis like I already told some of you ladies” Louis answers first with a cocky smile “this one here is Pia, my goddaughter” and the girl squeals at sound of her name.

“oh” Liam’s smile drops a little bit “she’s not yours?”

And before Louis answers Zayn decides to speak up.

“nah mate, she’s mine and so is him” he points at Dahi who is fast asleep “he’s Dahi, like Lou said, she’s Pia and I’m Zayn” Zayn feels the blush creeping through his neck and spreading through his face.

“I see” Liam grins at him “nice meeting you two, are you ready to start class then?” the group of people agree and Liam starts explaining that today they’re gonna walk around the park and then do some baby-parent exercises.

They start walking behind the other girls when Liam slows downs and walks next to Zayn, in that moment Louis starts talking to a random mom who asked about his personal life.

“this is Noah” Liam gestures to the baby on his stroller, and Zayn immediately thinks how different is the kid from his dad. The baby clear blue eyes and really blond hair, his face is round and rosy cheeks.

“what a cutie” Zayn smiles.

“he looks like his mom actually” Liam smiles and changes the subject “so single parent huh?”

“yup” Zayn chuckles “but proud, these two are a hurricane when they want to though, but they are amazing”

“I get it” Liam laughs softly “this one here just eats, all day long, the girl looks like you, a lot”

“yeah she does, but she has the temper of Louis” Zayn smiles at Pia.

“heard that Malik” Louis smirks “just for that you buy lunch”

“ok ok whatever” he rolls his eyes.

“and the boy?” Liam continues with the conversation.

“he looks a little like his mom and a bit like me, and he has my temper” Zayn coos at Dahi who’s starting to wake up “hi beta, did you sleep ok?”

“baba” Dahi replies with a shy smile and nods.

The conversation between Liam and Zayn its fluid, almost too fluid, Zayn feels comfortable while they talk, and this is something that doesn’t happen regularly. By the time they finish the two laps around the park and they continue with the other activities Zayn is pretty sure he has a bit of a crush on Liam.

At the end of the class Zayn turns to see Louis who’s laying on the grass with Pia sitting on his chest and laughing while she throws grass at him.

“you little monster” Louis whines “I’m tired” and he grabs her and turns around so she’s the one lying on the ground and makes her squeal.

“don’t kill my daughter please” Zayn laughs.

“’she’s the one who’s gonna kill me mate” Louis laughs at her.

Zayn turns to pick Dahi up and sees Liam walking towards him, he places Dahi on his hip and smiles at the baby.

“baba” the boy says through wobbly lips and put his head on Zayn’s neck.

“what’s up love? Hungry?” Zayn coos and Liam stands next to him.

“yes baba” the boy sniffs and Liam sends him a sympathetic smile that makes Zayn chuckle.

“ok baby, we’re going home soon and I’ll cook you some food” Zayn rocks his son until he stops sniffing, he turns to Liam and smiles “he has a temper when he’s hungry”

“oh I know, Noah is the same” Liam smiles at the boy who’s playing with a toy “so I was wondering if you guys wanted my phone, the group gets together every other Saturday to go and have breakfast and then spend some time here and the girls seemed to like you so we should exchange phone numbers so I can let you know when are we meeting”

“sure you can have mine” Zayn smiles and takes his phone out with his free hand and gives it to Liam “so when are you guys getting together?”

“this Saturday” Liam gives him his phone back “ok now both have our numbers and…” he trailed off to see Louis “your friend fell asleep with your daughter on top of him”

Zayn turns and sees Pia laying on Louis’s chest and both asleep “god I better go and wake them, but listen, text me the address and we will be there” and he goes to wake Louis and sends Liam a knowing look and mouths _“kids”_ , Liam laughs, waves his hand and leaves.

As soon as he leaves Louis opens one of his eyes “is he gone?” he whispers and Pia giggles.

“you two are awake??” Zayn raises his eyebrows.

“well duh, you were flirting with the guy” Louis laughs and Pia starts laughing.

“was not!” Zayn squawks “anyway we have to go, Dahi is hungry and I bet Pia is too”’

“sure you weren’t” he smirks “and I’m hungry too, let’s go” with that he gets up and puts Pia on her stroller.

//

Zayn later that week finds out that Louis signed them up for stroller yoga and he refuses to go, actually he and Lou end up mad at each other because Zayn refused and Louis being the drama queen he is, made it all about himself and started screaming and woke up the twins. Zayn told him to leave and he agreed and left, now it’s Friday night and he’s sitting on the floor with the twins crawling around the living room.

“baba” Pia sits next to his leg.

“beti” he smiles at her.

“Lou?” she asks and Zayn sighs.

“wanna see uncle Lou?” he asks loud enough to get Dahi’s attention and both kids nod ‘I’ll call him then”

He takes his phone and he has two text messages, he ignores them and dials Lou’s phone.

“what Malik?” he answers after two rings

“I’m sorry?” he replies

“you have to mean it if you want my forgiveness” Louis snorts “everything ok?”

“sorry man, for real and yeah, just that the kids wanna see you..” Zayn sighs “they miss your annoying bum” he laughs

“oi don’t be rude” Louis laughs “I’ll be there in twenty, I’ll pick up some take out and bring Harry too”

“oi I’m not an object Lou” Zayn hears Harry whine and he laughs “but I’ll go because I wanna see my babies”

“Haz you’d go anywhere if there’s babies” Lou snorts

“shut it babe” Zayn hears Harry argue back

“guys I’m still here” he laughs

“well Malik I’m gonna hang up, see you in twenty” his friend says

“see ya” he hangs up

He walks back to the living room and sees both of the kids playing with their toys, so he checks his texts and sees that he has two texts from Liam and if his heart beats a little bit faster he ignores it.

**From: Liam :D**

_Hey Z!_

**From: Liam :D**

_Is it ok if I call you Z? are you busy? If you are you can txt me later :)_

Zayn chuckles and replies.

**To: Liam :D**

_Nah man, I’m not busy and yeah you can call me Z_

_What’s up?_

He drops his phone and sits on the floor “kids” he calls the twins “come here” he pouts at them and makes grabby hands, both kinds stop playing and crawl to him. He hears his phone buzz but he ignores it, he sits them on his lap “I love you”.

“lowe yu” Pia manages to say and makes him smile at her, and Dahi whines.

“oh beta don’t be upset” he kisses his hair.

Pia squirms on his lap until she’s free and crawls back to the toys and Dahi stays in his lap “baba” the boy calls for his attention.

“yes beta” Zayn looks down at him and the boy makes grabby hands, so Zayn picks him up and sits on the couch, the boy lays his head on Zayn’s heart and sighs, his little hand clutching Zayn’s shirt.

Zayn grabs his phone and unlocks it with his free hand and opens Liam’s reply.

**From: Liam :D**

_Awesome! I just wanted to remind you of tomorrow’s reunion, we’re going to the café that’s next to the park, if you wanna go tho :)_

**To: Liam :D**

_Sure! I’ll be there tomorrow, at what time?_

He places the phone back and he combs his son’s soft curls off his forehead, he closes his eyes just to snap them open when he feels a soft tug on his joggers, he looks down and sees Pia smiling at him, so he places Dahi next to him for a second so he can pick her up too. With both babies curled up on his sides and both hands busy running up and down their small backs he decides to relax before Lou gets there.

He wakes at the sound of a squeal and a click from a camera, he opens his eyes and sees Harry with his big camera and Pia screaming and smiling at them and her brother looking at Zayn with big eyes and a shy smile.

“Pia here” Harry picks her up “is telling me you fell asleep and both of your kids were awake, is that true?” he asks with a smile.

“shut it Styles” Zayn laughs “I’m tired, these kids are something else”

“don’t say that about my babies” Louis picks Dahi and starts kissing his face until the boy starts laughing and squirming.

“hi guys” he gets up and stretches “brought food yeah?”

“yes we did and I bought something else for the twins” Harry says while he spins Pia and makes her giggle “we bought thai, they can eat a bit, but there was this thing that I read on internet the other day, about a puree of veggies and some chicken with this organic sauce that is really good for babies” he smiles at Zayn who groans.

“Harry if they get diarrhea like last time you are the one in charge of them for two days” he warns “I don’t want them sick”

“they won’t get sick” Louis interrupts “I already tried it, for the sake of your kids and it’s quite good, but we could feed them both things though” and Zayn nods at that.

They’re eating their food when Zayn’s phone starts to buzz, he cleans his hands and walks to the couch so he can grab his phone. He doesn’t check who’s calling before he answers.

“Malik speaking” he says in a monotone tone.

“Zayn?” he hears the other person ask.

“yes” he looks at his friends who are looking back “who is this?”

“oh, it’s me Liam” they answer.

“oh hey, how are you?” he feels the blush spreading through his face.

“I’m good! I just wanted to let you know that we’re getting together at nine, and well I can’t wait to see you” Liam stutters the last words

“oh ok, I’ll be there, we’ll be there, Lou and his boyfriend might join me though” he rambles “is it a problem?”

“oh no no” he can hear Liam smile “more the merrier”

“oh ok then” he smiles “well see you tomorrow, I have to go, they’re here and the kids are hungry”

“ok see ya Z” the other boys says

“see ya” Zayn hangs up and turns to see four pairs of eyes looking at him “what?”

“nothing” Louis smirks “come and finish your food”

//

He wakes up by the sound of the front door being closed and he hears Lou and Harry talking.

“I told you they wouldn’t be awake” Lou hisses.

“well maybe because it’s 7am and he likes to sleep until late” Harry retorts

“oh shut it” he can practically hear Louis rolling his eyes.

With a grunt he gets up and puts some joggers on, he ties his hair on a lose bun and walks out of his room.

“can you two shut up” he grumbles and walks to the kettle “the babies are still sleeping”

“well you are awake” Lou raises his eyebrows “that’s a miracle”

“you guys woke me” he yawns and turns the kettle “tea?” Harry and Louis nod.

“can we wake them up?” Harry asks with a bright smile “I’ll be careful with Dahi I promise, Lou can get Pia because let’s face it she loves him”

Zayn pinches the bridge of his nose “ok, go ahead, call me if they get too difficult” as soon as the words leave his mouth both boys go to the twins room and he walks to his room to put a shirt on and properly fix his hair “I really need a haircut” he mumbles to himself.

He comes out of his room still wearing his joggers, but he put a tank top and his wearing a ponytail now (I know what a change) , he walks to the kid’s room and finds Harry laying on the ground and Dahi sitting on his chest and yanking his hair, he can’t help but snort and Harry whines.

“beta let him go” he smiles at his son and the boy lights up at the sound of his dad’s voice “morning sunshine” he crouches when he sees that Dahi wants to come on his direction, but his world stops spinning when the boy tries to stand up with wobbly legs and a bright smile on his face.

The entire room is in silence, Pia is looking at her brother while she clutches Louis shirt, who’s gaping at the scene, Harry is laying on his elbows smiling at the boy and Zayn, Zayn can’t believe what his son is trying to do.

“come to baba” he coos as the baby tries to take a step “come on beta” he smiles at the baby who giggles and takes two steps and falls, he ends up crawling to Zayn, but Zayn can hear his heart beat and feels the adrenalin rushing through his veins.

“baba” the boy squeals when he picks him up and spins.

“you my beta are the best” he kisses the baby’s face until the boy squirms and laughs “I’m so proud of you”

“I think your daughter is jealous” Louis pipes in and Zayn looks at Pia who’s pouting at him.

“come here beti” he picks her up and fixes Dahi on his side so she’s on the other side “I love you too and I’m proud of you too” he says making the girl sigh as she leans her head on his shoulder.

“ok I’m proud of all of you buuut you three need to take a shower and get ready for breakfast” Louis claps his hands together ”the tea can wake, Hazz babe, go and turn the kettle off please”

“ok I’ll be right back” Harry gets up and leaves.

“come on, let’s get them ready, Harry brought the car so we don’t have to take the stroller” Louis smiles and takes Dahi from Zayn and the boy whines “come on bub, it’s me” he coos at the boy “still not used to it huh?” he looks at Zayn and the other lad shakes his head.

“the doctor said he’ll get used to you and Hazz, but it’s gonna take time” he shrugs and looks at Pia “you wanna shower beti?” he smiles and the girl nods “come on then”

“still touchy about the subject I see” Louis presses.

“no Lou” he sighs “it’s just that, right now I want him to feel normal you know? So let’s get them ready so I can shower”

“ok sorry for being noisy again” Lou walks to the bathroom in Zayn’s room and kisses Dahi’s head and the boy giggles “you’re an ace babe” he mumbles to the kid.

“you’re not noisy, you just care and want to know everything and I bet you went all Harry when I told you and started reading stuff online” Zayn smiles at Lou “I did too, look for info, I was scared, I am scared”

“I did” the other lad laughs “let’s talk about this later ok?” he starts to undress the babies and Zayn fills the bathtub and Zayn nods at him.

When they finish with the twins showers Louis takes them so Zayn can shower while he and Harry dress the babies. Zayn comes out ten minutes later with wet hair and a towel around his waist, he’s startled by a wail.

“Lou are the kids dressed?” he walks to the kids room and sees Louis trying to put a shirt over Dahi’s head and the baby is a sobbing mess.

“come on baby come on, don’t cry” he can hear Louis plead at the boy and Harry is nowhere to be seem

“Lou” Zayn raises his voice loud enough so his friend and the boy turn to see him “what happened? Where’s Hazz and Pia?”

“oh god Zayn” Louis tries to pick Dahi but the baby refuses and starts screaming and kicking “I have no idea what happened” he almost cries.

“baabaaaa” the baby cries even harder when Zayn just looks at them.

“wait I’ll calm him” Zayn walks to the baby and picks him up “beta what’s wrong?” he rocks the baby so he stops crying.

“I was just putting him his trousers on and he asked for you and I said that you were not here and he started screaming and he didn’t let me touch him and he was asking for you and I couldn’t calm him and Harry took Pia out because she was upset too” Louis rambles “I didn’t know what to do”

“Lou” Zayn walks to him and realizes that his friend has tears running down his cheeks “it’s ok, he gets like that sometimes” he sighs “I can calm him, but I need you to be calm to, because if he sees that you’re upset he’ll get worse”

Louis nods and wipes his eyes “I’m gonna go with Harry, is it ok?” he asks and Zayn nods.

“he’s gonna calm down completely in a few minutes, I’m gonna take him and change and we’ll go out ok?” Zayn looks at his son who’s still hiccupping and sniffing “give him time” he presses a kiss on the boys head.

“ok” Louis shoulders drop a little bit “can I get near him?” he walks slowly to them and Zayn nods.

“beta, uncle Lou wants to kiss you ok?” he asks his baby and the boy looks at him with wobbly lips and nods.

“I’m sorry D” Lou kisses the boy’s cheek “I’ll give you an ice cream later” the boy looks at Louis and gives him a shy smile and leans against Zayn.

“go” Zayn smiles “he’s fine, just give me five minutes and we’ll head out”

//

The twins were 5 months when he noticed there was something wrong with Dahi, unlike Pia who was social and liked everyone, his son would barely stand his sister and him, Zayn thought it was because the kid was like him, a bit shy and antisocial, but then things got worse.

He went to visit his mom and the boy didn’t let anyone hold him, he cried nonstop if someone besides him would pick him up, he wouldn’t eat certain types of food and would repeat patterns. His mom was the first one on telling him to take his son to the doctor, his sisters coaxed him on taking him to get checked, because the boy had a different behavior.

Asperger’s, that’s what the doctor told him, a type of autism. He cried for three hours and then started the research, he wanted to know as much as possible about it. He told his parents and his sisters, they understood and all they said was “ _we’re still gonna love him”_ and a weight was lifted of Zayn’s shoulders. He’s not ashamed of it, but he’s still scared of how people might behave.

He told Louis and Harry three months later, Harry cried a little bit and Louis understood why the baby behaved like he did.

//

“Zayn hurry!” Louis yells from the living room.

“I’m coming” he answers as he tries to place Dahi on his hip and push his hair out of his face “I literally only took like five minutes” he huffs as his son clutches his shirt tightly.

“I know but we missed you” Louis pouts “well let’s go!”

“ok ok” he mutters and walks behind Harry and Louis “did you guys grabbed the diaper bag?”

“already in the car” Harry smiles at him “and tell your daughter to stop pulling my hair”

“beti, leave Hazz alone” Zayn smiles at the little girl.

The walk to the car and Harry and him place both twins in their booster seats, Louis walks to the driver’s seat and Harry to the front seat next to him, leaving Zayn and the twins in the back of the car.

They get to the café and Louis lets them pick up the twins and get inside the place so he can go and park somewhere near said building.

Zayn has Pia in his arms and Harry has Dahi when they come inside, Zayn looks around to see if his eyes meet a familiar face.

“Zayn!” a feminine voice calls him from the back of the café “hi!”

“oh hi” he smiles at her and walks on her direction “where’s everybody?”

“oh we’re on the second floor” she smiles “follow me”

“thanks” he smiles back.

They get upstairs and he sees a large table filled with mothers and then there’s Liam and Noah, he takes a deep breath and turns to see Harry who just raises his eyebrows at him.

“let’s find somewhere to sit” he whispers.

“okay” Harry shrugs with a smile “Dahi is getting impatient, I think he wants you”

“I know” he sighs and walks to three empty seats that are next to Liam.

“hi Liam” he sits next to him and places Pia on his lap..

“oh hi Zayn” Liam gives him a crinkly smile.

“this is Harry, Louis’s boyfriend” he motions Harry who’s sitting next to him and trying to place Dahi on his lap but they boy looks like he’s about to cry.

“hi mate” Harry stretches his hand so he can shake Liam’s “nice meeting you”

“same” Liam smiles “where’s Louis?”

“parking the car” Zayn replies “Hazz call him and tell him where we are so he doesn’t get mad”

“ok, but first grab your son because he’s about to cry” Harry hands Dahi to Zayn and the boy lets a sigh scape from his mouth as he lays his head on Zayn’s chest.

“beta you need to behave” he mumbles into the boy’s hair “and don’t fight with your sister” he says as the little boy tries to grab his sister’s hair.

“so Zayn I was wondering…” Liam turns to talk to him “what do you do? If you don’t mind telling us” that’s when he realized that everyone was staring at him and waiting for an answer.

“oh” he clears his throat and hugs his kids a little tighter “I’m a writer” he smiles.

“really?” Liam’s eye’s glow with excitement “have you published something?”

“of course he has” Louis interrupts “hello everyone”

He gets a bunch of hellos and he talks again before Zayn can answer “he has three published books, and the three of them are best sellers”

“is it true?” Liam asks excitedly and Zayn blushes.

“yeah” Zayn gives them an awkward laugh.

“that’s amazing” Liam beams at him the rest of the mothers start making conversations between them.

They order their food and start eating in a comfortable silence that was interrupted by the twins asking for food. Louis grabs Pia and Zayn keeps Dahi on his lap.

“so can I ask you something?” Liam smiles shyly at him.

“yeah shoot” he gives Liam a warm smile.

“is the mother of the kids still in the picture?” Liam bites his lip “sorry if it’s a little too much”

Zayn shakes his head “she’s not, she passed away when they were four months” Dahi whines when Louis tries to pick him.

“go with your uncle beta” he encourages the kid “go on” he gives the kid to Louis who kisses him and starts murmuring in the boys head.

“she had a serious case of the depression after she found out she was pregnant” Zayn turns to Liam with a sad smile “she was an amazing person but she couldn’t handle it”

“I’m so sorry Zayn” Liam puts his hand on Zayn’s arm “it must’ve been hard”

“at first it was” Zayn nods but smiles at him “but these two are the best thing in the world and she’s still in my heart and in my life because she gave me the best kids”

“also I was there to help” Louis interrupts with a smirk

“hey me too” Harry pouts

“it’s good to have friends that help you with your kids isn’t it?” Liam gives him such a big smile Zayn thinks he’s gonna die

“it is” Zayn gives him a toothy grin

//

“Melissa” Zayn walked to the girl who was lying in bed and rubbing her belly.

“hi Zayn” she gave him a small smile “good to see you”

“good to see you too” he sits next to her “I have some names for the babies”

“I already told you Zayn, you can name them if you want” she sighs

“but I want you to agree” he grunts “please just be more involved”

“Zayn…. I already told you they are your kids not mine” she says in a low voice “I’m sorry but I can’t be their mom”

“I know” he gulps, he knows, he knew since she told him she was pregnant “I just want you to know their names” he whispers

“tell me then” she smiles

“Dahi, the baby boy is Dahi and his sister will be Pia” he gives her a shy smile and touches her belly and feels the babies moving.

“they like their names and me too, sunshine I’m sorry but you know I’m not their mom” she places her hand over Zayn’s and he nods holding the tears back.

“I know” he looks at her “I love you and I wish you could love them and I wish you could love me”

She closes her eyes “you are the best Zayn and the will have an amazing dad, I wish I could love you too”

//

It’s been a month since Zayn met Liam and Zayn is probably head over heels for Liam but he still doesn’t know much about him, and Liam knows almost everything about him, so Zayn invited Liam to spend the afternoon with the kids in his flat… “ _a play date Zayn think”_ Louis told him three days ago “ _he wouldn’t say no to a play date if he only has one kid”_ and Zayn had nodded and call him.

So here he is fixing his shirt for the third time while his kids crawl around the living room, he has the tv on so Dahi will be pretty much caught up with the show when Liam comes with Noah, and Pia is playing with some of Dahi’s cars and her plushies.

There’s a knock in the door and it startles Zayn.

“LOU” Pia squeals

“no beti” Zayn chuckles as he walks to the door “I don’t think uncle Lou is coming today”

He opens the door and finds Liam with Noah on his hip and a bag of take out on his hand.

“hi” Liam beams at him “Noah say hi”

“hi” Zayn smiles back and moves to a side so they can come is “hi Noah” and said boy smiles and waves.

Zayn closes the door and leads them to the living room “Pia” Zayn whispers to the girl who’s playing with her toys.

“baba!” she squeals and waddles to him and he picks her up.

“baby you remember Liam right?” and the girl nods “say hello”

The girl lifts her hand and waves “and this is Noah” Liam adds with a smile “remember him?” and she nods again hiding her smile behind her fist and Noah waves at her with a tiny smile.

“where’s Dahi?” Liam asks as he settles Noah in the floor and Zayn does the same with Pia

“he’s watching tv, let me go and get him, but he might not get along with Noah.. he’s difficult” Zayn gives him a small smile as he walks to Dahi.

The boy is sitting on the floor in front of the tv with two fingers in his mouth, Liam sits in the couch looking at Zayn, while Pia and Noah start playing near his feet.

“beta” Zayn whispers as he crouches next to the boy who turns at him with a little smile “Dahi baby, there’s someone here to see you and he brought his son” the baby looks at Zayn with big eyes and turns to see Liam.

“wanna say hi?” Zayn kisses his forehead as he lifts the boy up and he gives Zayn a hesitant nod.

Zayn walks to Liam with a small smile “I’m sorry his not that social, but hey he wants to say hi just like don’t be too loud when you talk to him or he’ll get startled” Liam nods and smiles at Dahi.

“hi Dahi” Liam coos softly and the little boy smiles and waves shyly “you ‘ve been good?” Liam asks as Zayn sits next to him and Dahi clutches tighter to his shirt and nods.

Liam turns to meet Zayn’s eyes and smiles “he is lovely you know” he looks at Dahi and then back to Zayn.

“he is, I love both of my babies but Dahi is different, like Pia is super social as you can see” they both look at Noah and Pia who are playing with the toys by their feet “but Dahi rarely likes someone, at first he wouldn’t even like me or his sister”

He looks at Liam and gives him a small smile “why?” Liam wonders and Zayn sighs.

“well I know that you’ve seen he has a different behavior and he rarely tolerates Louis holds him without talking to him first” he looks back at the other man who nods “Dahi was born with a small difference, he has Asperger’s Syndrome” he’s looking at his son now, because he can’t look at Liam’s expression he needs some seconds to breathe and face him.

“when did you find out” Liam asks and Zayn looks at Liam who’s giving him a small smile.

“uh” he clears his throat “the twins were 5 months” he looks at his son and smiles at the baby who’s looking at his sister.

“well he’s a sweet kid” Liam smiles at the baby and get closer to Zayn “can i?” Liam gestures towards Dahi.

“yeah let me get him out of his head” Zayn smiles “beta, can Li hold you for a second?” he whispers to the boy who turns to see Liam with his fist in his hand and then looks back to his dad “come on, Li is a good guy, you’ve seen him before” he kisses his son check and the small boy smiles and gives aa hesitant nod.

Liam takes him from Zayn’s lap and places the boy in his own lap “hi chap” he smiles and the baby giggles “you hungry? We could eat something?” he asks to the boy as Zayn gets up and grabs the take out food Liam brought.

“baba” Pia calls him “baba come”

“yes sunshine” he puts the food on the coffee table and some plates, and walks to her “tell baba what’s wrong” he smiles

“tummy” she pats her chubby tummy and looks at him with big doe eyes.

“you hungry beti?” Zayn laughs and the girl nods well come on and let’s eat he picks her up and picks Noah too.

He sits the kids on the couch next to Liam and he turns to see Dahi clutching on Liam’s shirt and with his eyes closed “he fell asleep” Liam whispers “he was looking at you moving around and I think he was getting upset so I started combing his hair and he fell asleep”

Zayn doesn’t even know how to react to that scene, Liam holding his son with a shy smile and his baby sleeping peacefully, his daughter sitting next to Noah while both kids wait for the food and him serving food…. It’s just fits in his life and Zayn is panicking because he shouldn’t feel like this, he already has two kids, he can’t handle another one and be able to be in a relationship.. since when Zayn thinks he could have a relationship with Liam, no no no, he needs to take a breath.

“uhh I’m so sorry, this has never happened” Zayn blushes as he walks to Liam to pick his son up.

“it’s ok, you guys eat and I’ll eat in a bit” Liam smiles “it doesn’t bother me, actually I’m happy because it means he likes me right?” he asks Zayn who nods dumbly.

“yeah ok I’ll feed these two and then we’ll eat later, because he won’t wake up until tomorrow morning I’m sure” Zayn gestures to Dahi and Liam gives him this big dopey smile that makes his heart beat faster and the palm of his hands sweat.

“it’s ok Zayn don’t sweat about it, he’s such a sweet kid and it doesn’t bother me at all, like I’m used to Noah” Liam gives Zayn a reassuring smile and he nods.

“come on babes” Zayn turns to Noah and Pia who are waiting patiently for him to give them their plate of food “here you go munchkins, eat up” Zayn gets surprised by how Noah behaves, he knows the baby is older than his twins but he never thought a small kid could behave like and adult.

“he loves eating” Liam interrupts Zayn’s thoughts as he nods towards Noah “he has manners and all, I guess his mom taught him” he says with a small smile.

“what’s his mums name if you don’t mind asking?” Zayn crouches in front of Pia to clean her face that’s full of salsa.

“name’s Perrie” Liam gives him a smile “we know each other since we were kids, he looks just like her, bright blonde hair, baby blue eyes and she’s as white as a snow flake just like him”

“so you two get along?” Zayn asks and turns to meet Liam’s eyes who just are shining and if Zayn could describe them he could say that they look like brown zircons, they are so bright and when the light hits them he could see every shade of brown in them, they look like a mixed of maple with chocolate and a swirl of honey… Zayn gets out of his head when Liam waves a hand in front of his face and he looks down.

“you ok? You looked lost in your mind for a sec” Liam smirks and fuck Zayn wants to crawl in to a hole.

“yeah yeah sorry was thinking about the book I’m writing” he clears his throat “so you guys still get along?”

“uhh Pezz and me? Yeah” Liam smiles at the thought of her “she’s my best friend and the mom of this little one, we just didn’t fit as a couple” Liam shrugs

“ohh I see” Zayn cleans Pia’s mouth a last time and takes the empty plates from her and Noah’s hands “if you want you can give me Dahi so I can put him in bed and we both can eat” he offers as he walks to the kitchen and comes back to the living room.

“yeah sure” Liam agrees as he tries to release himself from Dahi’s grip “he’s strong” he huffs a small laugh and realizes the boy is starting to wake up.

Zayn walks to Liam and crouches in front of him so he can see his son clearer “beta, come on baby let’s go to bed” Zayn tries to make Dahi let go of Liam but the baby holds harder.

“nooo” the baby starts to sniff “nooo no no” he clings tighter to Liam’s chest and starts to cry, Zayn is startled by the fact that his son doesn’t want to let Liam go.

“Don’t cry bubba” Liam whispers to Dahi and cleans his chubby cheeks “come on let’s get you to bed” and as soon as those words come out of Liam’s mouth the baby boy starts to sobs loudly and he startles his sister and she starts to cry too.

“oh god oh god oh god” Zayn picks Pia up and places her on his hip “come on beti don’t cry please” he turns to see Noah who just seems unfazed by the whole situation “I’m so sorry Liam” Zayn raises his voice so he can hear him over the twins crying.

“it”s ok Zayn” Liam settles Dahi on his lap so the boy is looking at him “hey bubba” he smiles at the kid “why are we crying? Do you want to eat?” the boy stops sobbing but there are fat tears running down his face “come on tell me, do you want to stay here?” and the boy nods shyly as he put his fist in his mouth.

“how did you? How come you can calm him so easily?” Zayn asks and now he’s in the verge of tears, Pia stopped crying because she found her dad’s piercings more entertaining “I can never calm him so fast?”

“I don’t know, I just thought he wanted to stay with us for a while” Liam shrugs and smiles at Zayn “come on sit and eat, he’s not crying anymore” he encourages Zayn.

Pia wiggles out of Zayn’s hold until he places her on the floor with Noah “this is the first time someone else can calm him” Zayn mumbles and looks at his lap “I’m just… in shock”

“it’s ok, people say I have my way with kids because I get too calm them easily” Liam places his hand over Zayn’s “it’s ok” Zayn looks up at him and gives him a sad smile


	2. Chapter 2

They start going out more, sometimes Liam doesn’t have Noah and Zayn is only with Dahi, because of course Louis offers himself to take care of Pia, _“Zaynie come on I would take care of both of them and Harry is here, but you know how Dahi gets”_ ; so that’s why Liam’s and Zayn’s dates are in Zayn’s flat, they watch movies, eat and play with Dahi.

The boy seems to have fallen in love with Liam, the baby cries when Liam leaves and Zayn fells a little empty too, sometimes when Liam leaves he wants to ask him to stay too, but he never does it, even though Louis has told him several times to tell him to stay.

//

It’s their last day of the baby boot camp and Zayn is pretty sure he’s gonna ask Liam to stay the night with him, the walks with Louis towards to the group of mothers that seem to be gossiping… as always.

By now he’s pretty sure everyone found out that every time he’s next to Liam he has heart eyes, or at least that’s what Lou told him.

//

“Li?” Zayn walks to Liam who’s with Noah.

“hey, how are you babe?” Liam smiles at him “Noah say hi” the boy gives him a big smile and waves.

“hi Noah, how are you munchkin?” Zayn smiles at the boy at takes him from Liam’s arms and places him on his hip.

“good” the boy whispers “miss you” he hugs Zayn.

“missed you too munchkin, why don’t you go and play with Dahi and Pia? They are there” he points to Louis, the boy nods and Zayn puts him down, both Liam and Zayn look at Noah walk to Louis and sits next to Pia.

“so?” Liam turns to see Zayn with a smirk “why did you send him with your kids?”

“uhh” Zayn clears his throat “I wanted to know… well I was wondering…” he scratches the back of his head “do you wanna hang out tonight?”

“yeah sure” Liam smiles “is that all? Where you nervous on asking me on a date? Zayn we’ve been on plenty of dates in this past month” he laughs.

“it’s just that the twins won’t be home tonight” he gives Liam a small smile.

“I see…” Liam smirks “yeah sure, let’s meet tonight”

“yeah great” Zayn grins at him “so.. like I have to get going, the twins are hungry and Louis too, so see you tonight yeah?”

“sure babe” Liam smiles “see you tonight”

Zayn waves at him and walks to Louis and crouches to see Noah “hey munchkin, your dad is waiting for you so you can go and eat, want me to take you with him?” and the boy nods.

Zayn carries Noah to Liam “here’s your boy” Zayn kisses Noah’s cheek and gives him to Liam “see you later Noah, see you Liam” and with that he walks back to Louis.

//

“Zayn the kids will be ok with me and Hazz I promise” Louis says for the fourth time this afternoon “Harry is super excited because the twins are spending the night” he smiles.

“I know but remember the schedule, if not Dahi will be awake for a long time” he answers as he cleans the kitchen “also just chicken please, don’t want Dahi to get sick”

“yeah I know and you’re giving us your shirt so Dahi doesn’t get so difficult” Louis rolled his eyes “we’re leaving as soon as they wake up” Louis walks to Zayn “babe ask him what you are, because it’s been aa month and you look like a love sick puppy”

“I know but Lou he has a kid and I have two” he sighs “and like he knows so much about me but I don’t know anything about him, besides Noah and his love for marvel” he hugs the smaller lad “what if I’m just a hook up?”

“I don’t think so, you’ve know each other for what? Two months and haven’t had sex” Louis hugs him back “he likes you”

“but he doesn’t show it, like he hasn’t kissed me” Zayn mumbles on Louis shoulder.

“he what?!” Louis yells on his ear “are you shitting me?”

“no” Zayn tries to hide on Louis neck “he held my hand but like we haven’t kissed and when we are in classes I’m just another guy with a baby in there”

“fuck, well today you’ll get to clear things up” Louis pats his back “everything is gonna be ok”

“I hope so” he sighs

//

He’s in the kitchen when there’s a knock on the door and Zayn knows its Liam.

“come in” he yells and goes back to stirring the curry he’s making.

There’s the sound of the door opening and then being closed and someone taking off his shoes, and then feet padding through the living room.

“I’m in the kitchen” he calls and waits for Liam.

He’s cutting some carrots when a hand snakes from behind and pulls him back, Zayn yelps and drops the knife “Liam don’t do that” he scolds and tries to turn around but the other boy doesn’t let him.

“sorry babe” Liam whispers to his ear “didn’t mean to scare you” Liam snuzzles his face on Zayn’s neck “hi”

“hi Liam” Zayn giggles “how was your day?” Zayn melts on Liam’s chest as the other boy nips his neck, Zayn cocks his head a little bit to give Liam more access and sighs.

“good” Liam hums “couldn’t wait to come here” he whispers as he starts sucking a love bite on Zayn’s neck and earns a gasp that sounds a bit more like a moan from the smaller lad.

“m-me neither” Zayn’s voice gets a little raspier “can..” Zayn clears his throat and detaches himself from the other lad “let’s eat first, ok?”

“ok ok” Liam surrenders and let’s Zayn go so he can turn round.

Zayn turns and smiles at Liam “ok perfect, food will be done in five” he pecks Liam’s cheek and turns back to keep chopping carrots “there’s wine in the fridge and glasses up there” he points with the knife “help yourself”

//

After they eat Zayn decides to put on a movie and chill for a bit, and by chill he means make out, so while the Dark Night Rises, because _“come on leeyuum, Christian Bale looks so fit”,_ they are properly making out as in Zayn is sitting on Liam’s lap and rutting against him.

“I want to suck you off” Zayn whispers against Liam’s lips and grinds quite hard and ends a moan from the older lad.

“yeah please do that” Liam kisses him “I want you all of you”

Zayn gets up and offers his hand to Liam “come on, we’re going to bed, I’m not doing this where my kids play”

“uhh yeah yeah” Liam agrees and takes Zayn’s hand easily.

When they arrive to the bedroom Zayn pushes Liam to the bed and straddles him “I wanted to suck you off since the first day I saw you” he whispers and kisses him.

After making out for a bit Zayn gets up and falls on his knees “Liam get closer to the edge” he motions with slick lips and a sparkle in his eyes. Liam scoots closer and looks at Zayn’s bulge, he gulps and places his hand on Zayn’s cheek.

“you are so beautiful” he whispers “every time I see you I wonder if you are real” he groans as Zayn’s hand hovers over his crotch and palms him.

“Leeyuum” Zayn drags as he rests his cheek on Liam’s warm hand and closes his eyes.

“it’s true” Liam shrugs and moans when Zayn unzips his pants and starts to pull them down “can’t wait to see your lips around my cock” he groans as Zayn’s mouths his dick through the boxers “you’ll look so pretty, with those eyes of yours” he groans.

Zayn wastes no time on getting his hands on Liam, he pulls his boxers and as soon as Liam’s cock is free he can’t help to stare, he doesn’t even hear the hiss Liam let’s out as the cool air hits him, he’s eyes are locked on the tip that is hiding under the foreskin, but he can see how wet Liam is, he unconsciously licks his lips and brings his hand up the base of the cock, he gives it a tentative squeeze and gets a moan from Liam.

He scoots bit closer and licks the tip as he starts to pump Liam, he starts to give tentative licks to his dick and closes his eyes “Zayn fuck please” Liam hisses, he opens his eyes and looks at Liam as he put the tip on his mouth and starts to go down, he hears how Liam starts to moan and makes him moan to, sending vibrations to the dick and making him whimper. Zayn has Liam deep in his throat and that’s when he starts to bob his head, he closes his eyes and just enjoys Liam’s weight in his mouth, his musky smell and his taste; he has one of his hands holding Liam’s hip and the other one on his bulge, because he’s getting off just by the sounds Liam is making.

Suddenly there’s a hand in his cheek and he opens his eyes and looks up “you’re so beautiful see, seeing you like this, with your mouth in my cock and all flushed” Liam groans “you can’t imagine how much I want to fuck your perfect little mouth, just watch your jaw go slack and take it all, I want you to submiss to me” he groans as Zayn takes his mouth off him and there’s some saliva on his chin.

“do it then” he whispers with a hoarse voice.

“you want me to?” Liam asks in shock and Zayn nods and snuzzles his head on Liam’s hip and sucks a small love bit “you want me to fuck your pretty mouth? You want it really bad don’t you?” he bites his lip as he looks at Zayn who’s looking up at him with big dark eyes and whimpers at his words and whispers a quiet _“yes”._

“come on then” Liam makes Zayn move back so he can stand up “you look so good babe” Liam says as he drags the tip of his cock on Zayn’s lips “open up for me” he asks gently and Zayn does it and closes his eyes as soon as he tastes Liam again and makes him moan “I’ll be gentle first love” he coos as one of his hands cards Zayn’s hair.

He starts thrusting slowly and it gives Zayn the opportunity to trace the veins with his mouth and hum around him, but as soon as the vibrations reach Liam’s body he starts thrust harder and faster, Zayn’s mouth goes slack and he just let’s Liam to fuck him, he lets Liam use his mouth. He realizes he’s close when the other lad grabs his face with both hands pushes so far he gags a little but, he looks up and the expression Liam is making is priceless, there’s a thin layer of sweat on his forehead, his mouth is open and “o” shaped, his eyes are closed and eyebrows furrowed; he can’t help but to moan at the feeling of being used by Liam and how hard it gets him.

“look up babe” Liam tells Zayn “look at me in the eyes”

Zayn does it again and this time his eyes meet Liam’s who are full of lust, he moans just to make Liam moan with him and uses his hand to play with Liam’s balls “I’m gonna cum” the lad stutters as his hip movements get sloppy and his knees start to buckle, so Zayn places a hand on his hip again and starts to suck him, he goes up the shaft and starts sucking on the tip and swirling his tongue around it, his hand pumps him again and he feels the dick twitch in his hand and a moan is ripped from Liam’s throat, and he starts to cum on his mouth and Zayn milks him until the other man whimpers from the sensitivity.

They climb back to bed and Zayn gets rid of his pants “was it ok?” asks Liam who’s just looking at the ceiling it pure bliss.

“it was….amazing” he whispers “Zayn do you need help?” he Leans on his elbow to see him.

“nah mate” he snorts and points at his crotch “I….” he blushes “I got off by blowing you” he hide his face with his arm.

“that’s so hot” Liam whispers “don’t feel embarrassed, it’s really hot babe” he grabs Zayn’s hand and kisses it.

“I was gonna say if you wanted to watch something” Zayn yawns “but I’m tired, so let’s sleep, well let me go an clean and we’ll talk” he gets up and walks towards his bathroom.

Zayn walks out of the bathroom with some sweats hanging low on his hips and finds Liam just in his boxers and texting “hey” he whispers “let’s watch something on the tv”

“yeah sure” Liam puts the cellphone on the night table and turns to see Zayn “I never thought you’d have so many tattoos”

“yeah I got a few” Zayn looks down at his chest and smiles.

“I like them, a lot” Liam whispers as he crawls next to Zayn and starts kissing him.

//

It continues like that for a couple more weeks, they hook up and Zayn realizes Liam rarely talks about himself; it doesn’t bother him well that’s what he tell to himself, but when Lou and Harry visit him, he’s a mess because _“Lou we just fuck or I blow him and we fall asleep and we don’t talk, I don’t what we are”._

But he refuses to talk to Liam about it, they do text on a daily basis, but it’s not enough for Zayn, the twins adore Liam and he loves the twins too, but he rarely mentions Noah and when Zayn asks Liam always says that he’s with his mother.

//

“Zayn I have told you several times to hire an assistant” Louis hisses “I know that you like to work alone but you need someone to keep you updated”

“I know I know” he sighs “I’ll put an add on internet and the paper” he looks at Harry who’s playing with the twins “why can’t I use your boyfriend?”

“because he’s a pastry student” Louis laughs quietly “and because he will ask you to remind him that he needs to remind you about stuff, just get someone who’s good with kids and that needs a job”

“yeah I’ll do that” he chuckles “you’re right, he’ll ask me to remind him of my appointments”

//

“so you found someone to help you?” Louis asks with his mouth full of popcorn “did you interviewed them?”

“yeah I did” Zayn answers as he gives a piece of popcorn to Pia “come on beti bite it”

“well what’s the name?” Lou gives a kernel to Dahi “do they know you have kids?”

“yeah she knows, she’s actually coming tomorrow to meet the twins, she has one of her own” Zayn smiles at Pia “yeah it’s tasty isn’t it?” he turns to Louis “her name is Perrie, she’s really nice and I told her the if she wants her kid can come with her tomorrow”

“nice nice, so Zayn how’s Liam?” Zayn knows Louis means well but he wants to kill him “you know, since the last time you two played” he gives Zayn a dirty smile.

“you lil shit” Zayn hisses “he’s busy, we hooked up last week, but I feel something is wrong Lou, I feel it in my gut” he sighs.

“talk to him” Louis chimes “don’t fuck for once and talk to him”

“Lou language” Zayn hisses as he covers Pia’s ears who’s laughing.

“Lou Lou” Pia makes grabby hands at Louis “up”

“come on then bug” Louis picks her up “Zayn grab Dahi please”

“yeah I’m on it” he mutters “so he’s been really distant, even when we hookup”

“I told you to talk to him” Louis rocks Pia “you don’t even know if you are a couple” he stands and walks to the kid’s room “you should really clear things up”

“I know” Zayn walks behind him “but when I try to talk to him, he just kisses me” they start changing the babies to the pj’s “but I think I’ll talk to him tomorrow after Perrie comes”

“can I be here? I need to know who she is and she needs to know me” he pats Pia’s bum and settles her in the crib “after all I am the godfather of your babies” he turns to see Zayn rocking Dahi to sleep.

“yeah, stay the night then, tell Harry, I don’t think he’ll mind” he hums and looks at him “the worst thing that can happen is that he gets sad because he missed the sleep over”

“yeah I’ll go and call him while you put them to sleep” he grins at Zayn and leaves.

“that’s not fair” Zayn whines.

//

“what could go wrong Lou?” Zayn asks as he bites the apple “she said she has a kid, she’ll get along with them” Zayn points at the babies room where both of his kids are sleeping.

“yeah, but did you tell her about Dahi?” Louis asks while he sips his tea “now that I think about it, telling her to bring his kid is also a problem” he sighs dramatically.

“she said her kid was almost two years, he could be friends with them” Zayn pinches the bridge of his nose “I know how you feel, believe me, me too, but she sounds amazing”

“at what time is she coming?” Louis gives in, he’s been asking Zayn stuff about this girl that might be his future assistant all morning, it was Louis idea at first but know that they are gonna meet her, Zayn thinks he’s being more picky than him.

“in the next hour or so” he shrugs “told her to meet me in the morning so we could also talk to my publisher and the publishing house”

“ok ok” Louis rolls his eyes “why didn’t you let me know earlier? And don’t you dare say I was interrupting you, I’m going to shower and borrow your clothes” and with that he leaves the room.

“but you did interrupt me” he mumbles to no one “I’ll go and wake the twins”

Thirty minutes later Zayn is sitting in the breakfast table with some papers with him and his laptop, and a small notebook, Louis is playing with the twins in the living room and Zayn is itching for Perrie to come. There’s a knock on the door and Pia screams Harry’s name and Louis calms her down telling her is not uncle Hazz.

“I’ll open” Zayn mutters and walks to the door, when he opens it, his eyes meet a petit girl with hair dyed on a very light tone of brown and blonde, big blue eyes and she’s holding…..

“Noah?” Zayn asks and the kid smiles at him and squeals.

“Zeeeeen!” there’s a moment of silence as the kid starts to wiggle from Perrie’s hold and makes grabby hands at Zayn “miss you Zen”

“uhhh hi?” the blonde speaks “apparently my son knows you?” she gives him an awkward laugh, and that’s when every dot connects..

“you are Perrie? As in Noah’s mom… as in Liam’s ex?” he stutters and she looks at him like he had three heads.

“what the hell!” she puts Noah down and grabs his hand “yes, I’m Perrie, the one who wants to work for you and has a kid, but I’m not Liam’s ex, where the hell did you get that?” and as soon as he opens his mouth Pia squeals Noah’s name and the kid runs to the dark haired girl who’s calling him.

“Zayn could you tell me why is Noah here?” Louis’s voice gets closer “did Liam brought hi-“ and he just stops talking when he sees the girl “you…are…Noah’s mom? Liam’s ex?”

“ok, someone tell me why do you think I am that asshole’s ex?” she crosses her arms “and aren’t you gonna invite me in, my kid is already inside”

“yeah yeah… come in” Zayn whispers and he moves to the side “follow me”

“ok thanks” she takes her shoes off and follows Zayn to the table, they sit on the table and turn to see the three kids playing with some toys “ok so… why are you saying I’m Liam’s ex?”

“Liam is Noah’s father so we assumed…” Louis answers and both guys see how her expression changes from confusion to anger to sadness.

“oh god” she sighs “oh my god, I need to call Niall oh god” she looks at both of them “Liam was hooking up with which of the two of you?” she asks boldly and Zayn flinches “yeah” she looks at him “you are his type, oh god do you mind if I call someone so we can clear this up?”

“wh-what do you mean?” Zayn whispers “what’s going on?”

“Liam is not Noah’s dad, Niall, my husband is his dad, Liam is the godfather and my husband best friend and he’s getting his ass beaten” she mutters as she quickly sends a text.

“LIAM IS WHAT?!” Louis screams “oh my god I am killing him”

Louis’s scream startles the babies and makes Dahi cry “excuse me” Zayn gets up and picks up the baby “beta beta, it’s ok , look at me, it’s ok, I am here, that was uncle Lou being a dummy, see he’s sorry” he rocks the baby and walks to the “see uncle Lou is ok and he’s sorry”

“I am sorry D, I didn’t mean to scare you, wanna come and sit in my lap?” the boy shakes his head violently “can I kiss you then?” the boy keeps crying quietly but nods at him so Louis kisses his chubby cheek.

“come on beta, come and sit on my lap while we talk” he walks back to the table and sits with Dahi on his lap “Perrie this is Dahi, Dahi do you see that lovely girl in front of you?” Zayn asks the curly boy and the boy nods “that is Perrie, she is Noah’s mom, say hi” and the boy shyly waves at her and hides his face on Zayn’s shirt.

“I told my husband to come, he was just waiting for us outside so he’ll be up in a few” she gives them a sad smile “what you’re going to hear…” she sighs “you’re not gonna like it”

There’s a knock on the door and she stands “I’ll open the door, don’t worry” she walks to the door and hears someone else’s voice, they are whispering but they do hear the _“fucken hell I’m killing that bastard”_ from the male. When they come to the table Zayn wants to crawl in to a hole, the guy just as Noah and Perrie has baby blue eyes and bright blonde hair.

“ ’m Niall” he gives him a small wave and a smile.

“Louis” Zayn point’s to his friend “and I’m Zayn” and as soon as he says he’s name Niall’s face starts getting red.

“Liam is in big trouble mate” he gives them a dry laugh “you are gorgeous, just like he said” and makes Zayn blush and Perrie pinch him “what?” he yelps “at least he wasn’t lying about that”

“could you explain what the hell is happening?” Louis interrupts “Zayn called Perrie for her to sign the contract and now it looks like we are in a soap opera”

Niall and the other blonde look at each other and sigh “babe tell them what your friend was doing” Perrie whispers.

“oke, so I guess you met Liam in the baby boot camp right? That… that boot camp was a lie.. “ Niall looks at his hands “the asshole told us he was gonna babysit our kid while Perrie studied and I was working so we could relax a bit, and because he works at home it wasn’t a big problem” he looks at Zayn “he made that boot camp because he wanted phone numbers and hook ups” he sighs “I am sorry, we found out a month ago when a girl asked about Noah and how Liam was”

Zayn stands up and clears his throat “well I guess… Perrie do you want this job?” he turns to see the girl who looks taken back by his question.

“yeah I really do, but are you ok?” she nods at him.

“I’m fine, it’s nothing, don’t tell him I found out… I want to talk to him myself..” he gets up and places Dahi with his sister and goes back to the table “you’ll have to sign these papers and next week we’ll meet my publisher and then we’ll go to the publishing house so you meet everybody, understood?”

“uhh yeah ok” she grabs the pen and starts to sign the papers “I am really sorry this happened to you, you seem like a great guy and Liam is an amazing guy too, but sometimes he’s so daft” she sighs for what it feels like the hundred time and gives him the papers back.

“it’s ok” he shrugs “shit happens” he takes the paper and places them next to his laptop “so there are two things you have to know that are super important” he knows he’s on business mode because if he’s not he’ll be crying on the floor.

“Lou here” he points at him “is the godfather of both of my kids, and if he contacts you just ignore him” he gives her a small when Louis groans a _“hey I am important too”_ and she smiles at him “also you’re gonna be here most of the time, because here it’s my office, so if you want you can bring Noah, he is more than welcomed in this house; and Dahi…” he sighs “I just want you to investigate a bit on Asperger’s Syndrome, my son Dahi has it, so if you know, he’ll take time on warming up on you, but he will.

“ok perfect Mr. Malik” she smiles “I am happy that I got this job, even though we have a weird situation going on”

“please call me Zayn I am not old at all, and please don’t tell Liam, I want to be the one who talks to him” he looks at Niall and Perrie who both nod.

//

There’s a knock on Zayn’s door and he looks at the clock _7pm_ “it must be Liam” he mumbles and walks to the door, he cleans his sweaty hands on his jeans and opens the door.

“hey babe” Liam leans to kiss Zayn but he takes a step back.

“hey Liam, go to the living room please” Zayn asks in a cold voice.

“everything ok babe? Are the twins alright?” Liam asks as he walks to the couch and sits on it “you sound upset”

“I am upset… I.. Liam…. What are we?” his voice cracks.

“what do you mean babe?” Liam stands up to be on Zayn’s level “you know what we are”

“really?” Zayn gives him a humorless laugh “really Liam I know what we are? Good I was worried for a second there”

“what are you talking about?” Liam walks to him but Zayn steps back so he stops.

“how’s Noah? And Perrie?” he asks as tears start to pool in his eyes “oh and how’s Niall?”

The expression on his face changes from confusion to sadness “what?” Liam chokes out.

“yeah how are the three of them?” he asks in a cold voice “apparently I hired “your ex”” he air quotes with sarcasm “and Niall came and they told me the truth… how dare you? Do I look like a toy? Thank god my kids are sleeping because I’d be screaming bloody murder right now”

“you don’t understand” he mumbles “let me explain” there are tears now running throw Liam’s cheeks.

“you bastard!!” Zayn hisses “I can’t believe that you lied to me” he keeps his voice down so the babies don’t wake up.

“it’s not like I was expecting on falling for you” Liam hisses back.

Zayn flinches at Liam’s words, because well shit Liam fell for him, but at the same time their “relationship” was based on lies and Zayn hates lies.

“you fell for me?” he laughs “your lying ass fell for me? Please Liam don’t say stupid shit” he starts to clean the tears the are running down his face.

“I did” Liam whispers “I was cold with you weeks ago because I was scared and I didn’t want to hurt you”

“hurt me? Hurt me? Please Liam look at what you’ve done” he walks up to him “look at what you did to me, look at what you did to my kids, my son loves you, he started talking more and asks for you, my daughter asks for you too and what am I supposed to say?” he snarls “oh baby it’s ok, Noah is coming but Liam's not because he lied to us and broke my heart? No thanks” and he walks to the table.

“Zayn please listen to me, just this once, just let me talk” Liam begs as he walks to the table “let’s seat like two adults and talk, please give me this chance”

Zayn sits on the other side of the table and doesn’t meet Liam’s eyes “you have ten minutes to explain yourself”

Liam sits and looks at him “I only need five and I want you to listen until I’m done and then you can speak or kick me out” and Zayn looks at him for a second and nods.

“I am pretty sure Ni and Pezz told you about why I made the baby boot camp, so I’m gonna tell you that yes from the beginning my main goal was getting numbers and dates, and you were one of them, but it was like that at first, then you wanted Noah to be with your kids, and you were so nice and sweet and then I got to really know the real you, the one that loves comic books and forgets to sleep because he’s writing or one of his kids is sick; I got to meet this amazing person and I slowly started leaving all of the hookups behind and didn’t even kiss before that, I was just so infatuated” he sighs “I made a mistake, I shouldn’t have made that baby boot camp with those intentions, but I’m glad I made it because I met you, and I met your twins and I absolutely love them

“I love you and I love your kids Zayn, and that night we first hookup.. fuck Zayn I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend but I didn’t know if you were really interested in me or in a relationship, because you are a dad, and your kids are first, and I know how bad is to grow with only one parent and people coming in and out of your life, trust me I know, and I am deeply sorry Zayn, if I could turn back time and make this better and be honest I would do it”

There’s a silence between the two of them for a moment when Liam speaks again “I understand if you don’t want me here, I just wanted you to know that I care about your kids and I want one opportunity, I promise you I am not a cheater, when we hooked up I wasn’t hooking up with anyone else, I just want you to give me one more chance”

“Liam” Zayn clears his throat “what you did is build a relationship out of lies.. and I hate myself because I believed you, I thought you were a dad and you cared, I thought that maybe we could be together” he sniffs “and I fell for you… I fell for you fast and hard and I want you, but I don’t know if I can do it” he cleans his tears “I have two kids and they have no mom, but I am here for them and Lou and Hazz are too, even Perrie and Niall and my family; but I hate lies Liam I hate them”

“my name is Liam Payne, I am 24 years and I am an architec” he extends his hand to Zayn “and sometimes when I’m afraid I put toy story because is my favorite movie, I like black tea with honey and milk, and I fell in love and I screwed up”

“I’m Zayn Malik” Zayn takes his hand and shakes it “I’m almost 22 and I have to kids, oh and I’m a writer, and I love you” he smiles.

“I love you too” Liam smiles, and as in cue both babies start to cry “let’s go and check on them” he gets up and grabs Zayn’s hand.

“this doesn’t mean you have to make up for making me feel like shit in front of Perrie” Zayn pinches Liam’s side.

“I know, and I will make it up to you” Liam kisses Zayn’s temple and enter to the room.

 

 

 

FIN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi seriously i hoped you enjoyed this, sorry it took me so long but this Zayn drama plus Ziam fighting got me really sad, so here go you!  
> lots of love


End file.
